A tale of twisted tails(and feathers)
by The real fayzians
Summary: Warren and his sister Haydleen would do anything for each other. But what will happen when she meets a certain blue haired(and blue furred) guy? Sorry I suck at summaries. PLEASE REVIEW! NightCrawlerXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **AN: I do not own x men or any of their characters or the brands and other things mentioned. I only own the plot and my oc's.**

"You should just leave, you're just a Freak!" Emma yelled at me as I raced down the hallway, I thought my friend, or ex-friend, would understand but I was wrong. I frantically looked for a way out of the hallway but there was only a window. She finally caught up with me and pushed me hard, causing me to crash through the window. Glass shards cut my cheek and arms as I fell towards the ground. I would've died if it weren't for the fact I spread out my black wings and flew upwards towards the roof. I landed with a soft thud and reached behind me to grab my phone fro my pocket. I flipped through my contact list and slightly rolled my eyes at the name my brother chose, My Guardian Angel. I pressed the call symbol and waited for an answer. It rung twice when I heard his voice. "Warren," I cried out, "Can you come and help me?" Nothing else needed to be said as he hung up and no more than 15 minutes later I heard the familiar swish of wings and a heavy thud on the roof behind me. A pair of angel white wings wrapped around my shoulders and I turned around to face him. I wrapped my arms around him and cried softly into his blond curls. "Don't worry," He whispered into my ear," I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I lifted my head to meet his icy blue eyes and tried to hide my face. I had realized I didn't want him to see me crying. He used his wing to wipe a stray tear from my cheek and walked around to face me. _I thought my friend would understand my mutant abilities but I guess she's like everyone else and just wouldn't accept me._ "Hey, what happened?" He asked me softly. "I-I… well…" I stuttered. "You don't have to tell me now." He told me and I nodded. "But I do think, it's time for me to go to the institute." I said. He looked into my green eyes to check if I was telling the truth and then nodded. "Follow me." He said and started flying upward, I did the same and followed him into the car located on a rocky road in the forests of outside New York and flew down to stop at the passenger's side. He got into the car and I did the same. He started the car and we rode in silence towards the Institute, except for a few glances here and there to check on each other. The Institute finally came into view and I pulled my long black curls into a high ponytail. Warren parked the car and we both stepped out. He wrapped his large white wing around my shoulders on my left as we walked up the stairs. My black wings were tucked close to my body. I heard a couple laughs and giggles from behind us as a loud BAMF noise was heard. "Hey Kurt," A guy's voice called out, "It looks like someone's got a tail like yours, only fluffy." I cringed as something swept along the tip of my furry tail and my cat ears twitched from the touch. _Someone else has a tail, Ohmygosh! I love this school._


	3. author note

these chapters will get longer as we progress into the story


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

I turned around only to be met by a pair of glowing red and yellow eyes, blue fur and skin with markings, fangs, black hair with a blue streak and a tail. "Oh Emm very sorry." He told me softly. I gave him a confused look," There's nothing for you to say sorry for." I replied. He cheered up a little and nodded, holding out his three fingered hand. I shook it. " My name's Kurt Vagner." He said. "Haydleen." I answered. He nodded and ran off back to his friends as Warren came up behind me. "C'mon lets go." He told me. I followed him inside and we walked into a room with a man sitting in a wheelchair at a desk. He looked at me intently and I heard a voice in my head. "Why are you here?" He asked. "Because… I want to be somewhere I'll be accepted for my differences." I replied in my head, flapping my wings. 'Warren can you take her to your room, tomorrow morning I'll pick her room ad get her classes set up." He told us, out loud. We walked back out and I followed Warren up to his room. I washed my face in the bathroom and then followed him downstairs again to some sort of cafeteria. Warren looked out into space for a second before turning back to you. "Hey the professor called me for something so I'm going to miss dinner but hey you know how to make friends so bye." He gave me a quick side hug before running off, not giving me a chance to yell at him. _You know how to make friends, really._ I thought before going to the buffet sort of thing. I chose a plate of mac n cheese and a bag of chips with a cookie. For the drink I got a coke out of the little fridge. I picked up my tray and sighed. "Hey, winged girl." A guy with wavy brown hair and funky sunglasses yelled, waving me over. I slowly walked over and also saw the blue guy from earlier. "Umm, yeah?" I asked. "You can sit." Said a girl with orange hair. I sat down across from them with blue guy on my side. "So vhats your name?" Blue asked. "Haydleen." I answered yours?" "Mines Kurt, the vone who called you vas Scott, she's Jean, silverhair is Peter, Jubillee is the girl on her left. Rogue and kitty are sitting on the far side. And I guess you have met Varren." He told me, I nodded at each name and waved. "So are you and angel dating?" Jubillee asked. "No!" I said a little too loudly. They looked confused and a bit frightened. "Sorry, he's…my brother." " I wouldn't have guessed that." Peter said gesturing to my wings. "Is that supposed to be an insult?" I asked, spooning mac n cheese into my mouth. "Ehh, depends…" He said with a smirk. I chuckled and drank some coke. "So is this really the place for people like us to be accepted?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "So you just have wings like Warren, except black." Jean asked me. I giggled and raised my tail and twitched my cat ears. "Ooh, you're the girl Kurt was talking too." She said, I nodded. "And the one Scott called out." She said, laying her head on Scott's shoulder. "Like you tail blue boy." I said, nudging Kurt's shoulder. His cheek turned to a darker shade of blue. Warren walked through the door and nudged my wing with his. " Hey the professor want to talk with you." He told me. I waved bye to everybody and threw away my trash. "Follow me." Warren said. We walked down the hallway and went back to professor X's office. He turned around in his wheelchair and said, "Haydleen, there is a group of people I think have excellent potential that are being trained called the X-men, would you like to be pat f that group? Warren is in it and I think you would do well." I gasped and started jumping up and down, "Ohmygosh thank you! I-um-mean thank you." I said and bowed, don't know why. Professor X chuckled and tossed me some keys. "Your room is upstairs and you won't have a roommate, because of your wings and um tail." I blushed, nodded and thanked him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Time skip- she has gone to her room and fell asleep

I stretched my arms as I woke up from bed, yawning I leapt off the mattress and fixed the sheets. I took a quick shower, brushed my hair and put it in a messy bun. I slipped on some jeans and a black tank top. I tied my red plaid sweater around my waist and slipped on my converse. I stretched my wings and flew up a little bit, wagging my tail. Once I was assured I hadn't slept on them in my sleep I walked out the door. I spotted Jean walking down the hallway with Scott and I jogged up to them. "hey do you know where the danger room is?" I asked them. "I'm supposed to go there this morning, to take training lessons from Logan or whatever." I told them. "Hey you joined the X-men that's great!" Jean replied." Follow us we're on our way there, though you might need a change of shoes." I nodded and ran back into my room to slip on some black Nike shoes. I followed them downstairs to the danger room. When we got there I was met with people from the dinner table yesterday and a few others I didn't know, including a man with dark brown hair with a stern look who I later found out was Logan, or Wolverine, and had metal claws that shot out of his hands. "Is everyone ready?" He yelled. We all nodded before he turned to me "Are you the new one?' He asked, I nodded. "Do you need help or do you think you're ready for whatever we need to do today." I simply nodded and turned towards the wall of black boxes. One by one they started moving and large robots started climbing out and the terrain we were in turned into a forest. I gasped as everyone one around me started fighting the robots so I flew up to face the one in front of me. Its head turned towards me and there was a single red dot glowing on it. I noticed wires growing out of it, before I swiped at me with its metal arm. I flew to the side and wrapped my tail around its wired neck and flying in a circle very fast, its head spun and finally flew off but the wires stayed intact. Another hand shot out and pinned me against a tree. I grunted and used my wings to push off and flew towards the wires. I used my fangs to bite them in half and a small jolt of electricity flowed through my body but I recovered and pulled the strand of wires out the robot. I looked around and spotted a robot about to step on Kurt so I yelled," Kurt, watch out!" He disappeared and reappeared on the shoulder of his robot and a second later it fell to the ground. I breathed out a sigh of relief, but screamed as I saw a tree sailing towards me but fell to the ground at the last second. I spotted jean looking at me and I smiled brightly as I remembered her powers. I listened for any sound and heard people running, a lot of them. A bunch of holographic men ran towards us and started fighting. Two of them ran at me and I stuck my arms out and grabbed them by their necks, pulling the together so they would hit their heads and threw them on the ground, watching them disappear in pixels. I looked around and my ears twitched as I heard Warren yell. I flew towards the sound and noticed one of the holographs had a hand on his wing and pulled. I cringed, remembering when I hurt my wings. I ran towards them and kicked the holo behind the knee, making him loose his grip on Warren. Warren flew up and I pushed the holo hard on the ground and wrapped my tail around his throat until he pixelized. Warren thanked me quickly, rubbing his shoulder where his wing started growing. I nodded and flew off towards some other holos. After a few minutes one of them had gotten their hand around my throat and pushed me on the floor. I gasped for the air I couldn't get and my vision got fuzzy until he suddenly let go. I breathed in deeply as my vision returned back to normal and saw Warren standing over me, he lent out a hand and I took it, pulling myself up. He gave my shoulder a squeeze, "We stick together don't we?" He said. "Always." I said. He flew off and I looked down to see a gash running from my knee down to my ankle, that I might've gotten when I got pushed to the floor. I bit my tongue to hold in a scream, and limped over to some tree and sat down, breathing hard though I stood right back up when I noticed the terrain we were in disappear around us and all of the robots and holographs disappeared as well. We were back in the room we were in and my cut was no longer there, only a little sore. I gasped, and heard a voice in my head. "It wasn't real. Your head made you think you were feeling pain." "But how…er…um why did it feel so realistic." I asked Professor X. "It was all just images and your mind saw these images and gave you the feelings you would've gotten in real life." I nodded to know one in particular and looked back at Logan to see if he would say anything. "You all did okay…" He told us. "Hey, new kid, you ok?" He asked, "Yeah, it was a little…weird, but I'm okay." I told him. "You did good." He replied adding a touch of softness to his voice." I gave him a weak smile. "Ok class dismissed." He yelled. We walked out of the huge danger room and back upstairs to the cafeteria to get lunch. I got pizza, ice cream, a cupcake and some carrots. Put my food on the table next to Peter and in front of Jean. I sat down and quickly Peter used his finger to swipe some frosting off my cupcake. He used his powers so I almost didn't catch him, but I did, and when he tried again I grabbed his hand and told him sternly, "Don't you dare." I let go of his hand and he muttered, "Bite me bird." "Try me old man." I retorted. He waved a hand through his silver hair and said." Don't judge the silver." Jean and I laughed. The rest of the lunch was uneventful and I had a long conversation with Jean. As we finished up and our group walked out of the cafeteria I stopped at the window on our way to our rooms and saw a huge tree in the yard. Kurt stopped next to me and asked me," Do you vant to go outside?" I nodded and he put his hand on my shoulder and next thing I know we're outside in front of the tree. "Next time could you warn me." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder to steady myself. "Sorry." He told me. "It's ok." I replied. I flew up to the nearest branch and motioned for him to follow. There was a whole lot of teleporting and flying until we finally made it to the top.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

"Whoah." Me and Kurt both said. I laughed and sat down on the branch and sighed. "You know? This would be a great place to relax." "Hold that thought." Kurt told me and he Bamfed twice and appeared with a pale blue blanket. "Here." He tossed me a corner of the blanket and I flew over to the branch in front of me and tie it down, same with the other corner. Kurt did the same, and I sat down in the middle of the blanket. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my tail around my feet. Stretching my wings high above my head I felt at total peace, until a pile of leaves landed on my head. "Kurt!" I exclaimed. "Sorry." He chuckled, swinging slightly from hanging by his tail on a branch above me. I tickled him in the face with my tail, then settled it back down again. "So vhat is it like flying?" Kurt asked. "It's amazing, to me it's one of the best feelings in the world. I remember the first time I flew Warren had taught me. Not a pleasant experience. He literally dropped me off the side of our treehouse in our backyard and told me to fly. Fortunately, it worked, but I had punched him in the gut for that one." I explained to him. He laughed and we talked for about half an hour before I heard our names being called. "C'mon, lets go." Kurt told me. He grabbed my hand and teleported on the ground. I was met by Scott and Jean. "Hey, Professor X wanted me t give you your schedule for school tomorrow."

 **Haydleen's Schedule**

1st – Science (I have Jean in that class with me)

2nd – Algebra (Jubilee)

3rd – P.E(Peter)

4th – Art (Kurt and Rogue)

5th and 6th – Language Arts (Warren)

7th – Dance (Kitty)

8th – History (Scott)

Oh yeah, school, I still had that. Scott eyed our hands and gave me a smirk which I gladly glared back at. "Ok," I said, dropping Kurt's hand," I'm going to go hang out in my room. I'll see y'all for dinner." I flew up towards the window to my room and opened it, climbing inside and falling on my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

I rolled out of bed slowly and groaned, I was scared of going to school, but I smiled slightly as I remembered I had friends that would accept me to go to school with. I made my bed look nice and gave my wings a flap to make sure I hadn't hurt them. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I slipped on the straps that held my wings back that Warren gave me and put a headband over my cat ears to keep them from showing, wishing I had the watch Kurt had. I slipped on a tight pink tee and ripped black jeans and wrapped my tail around my waist, with the dark fur it almost blended in, but I tied a gray hoodie around it to be safe. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times and tie my white converse and grabbed my phone and put my earbuds in. Luckily, I was an early riser so I got up just in time. I grabbed a banana and granola bar from the cafeteria and walked outside to the front where I had put my black backpack, with a bunch of band logos on them, next to the door and waited for Scott and everyone else to come out. Scott had a car so he volunteered to drive us there.

Time Skip: They have gotten to school and started their classes

First period was uneventful, Jean and I had been assigned to be lab partners and we were doing some sort of lab where we had to identify different types of minerals and dig through a rock to find the mineral itself. We had laughed the whole time because by the end of the period we almost didn't dig through the rock, finally I just grabbed the hammer we had and Jean used her power to split the rock in two as I hit it. No one saw us, but too be sure I pretended to flex my muscles, earning a weird look from the teacher and a laugh from Jean.

In second period I had Algebra, so I spent most of the time doodling in my journal, while Jubilee was surprisingly good at it and had shot her hand up in the air many times.

Third period was P.E which I had Peter in. We were doing a rock climbing unit which was pretty fun, until Peter and I decided to race up climbing, which resulted in us pushing each other lightly as we climbed and our coach making us run laps for being a "safety hazard." Little did he know. Peter was of course more fit for running while I was ok, but he teased me as I started walking for the fifth lap while he was on his eighth.

For fourth I had Art, which I had spent the time sitting with Kurt and Rogue. I was trying to make a painting of a galaxy, which I would write in calligraphy, "Shoot for the stars." Kurt was painting with shades of blue on a huge piece of paper, he called it "Abstract", and Rogue helped him. But I started hiding his blue paint because he got it on my shirt. When he had found it he started painting on my hand, which I had almost yelled at him for but then told him to paint a flower, and he did. I now had a nice cute 'temporary' tattoo.

A lunch I sat with my group, only the kids from the Institute.

Sadly I had Language Arts for fifth _and_ sixth period so I had to sit through that with Warren. We played some sort of vocabulary game and we had buzzers, and teams. Warren was my team mate which made it hard because every time one of us had an answer we both would hit the buzzer so had it made some sort of weird crack noise. We won but I'm pretty sure we, maybe sort of, broke he buzzer…

Seventh was Dance which I had with Kitty and we got to try out for JV or Varsity. We had to pick a song from our song choices and make a dance, tomorrow would be the try outs and we had today and after school to work on it. We asked if we could work as partners, we could, and chose a Chainsmokers song.

 **Author Note: I do not own X-men or its characters, only the plot and OC I made. I also do not own any of the brands or artists named.**

Finally it was eighth period, history, which I had with Scott, Our teacher really didn't care so we sat in the back and talked. Or we talked and threw the occasional paper ball at each other.

The final bell rung and I grabbed my binder and walked out the door behind Scott. I grabbed my backpack and headed outside to meet my friends. I met up with Kurt while walking to the car and he asked me," Hey do you vant to go to the mulll?" "Umm the what-oh the mall!" I realized what he said and nodded excitingly. I didn't get any homework, so I guess it would be fun. I grabbed his arm and ran to the car. "Wait," I stopped him, "I can sort of feel your fur but you don't exactly look like you're umm furry." "Well, it only changes the appearance, not my actual body." He told me, I nodded and we headed towards the car. Of course, there weren't enough seats anyway so we were all squashed together, and since I had decided to take my time I was the last one there, making me sit on the edge of the car squashed between the door and Warren. We started driving towards the mall and every time we turned or hit a bump in the road by wings would hit Warren's and- I was just going to be really sore when we got home. We arrived at the mall and I hopped out of the car and swung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out. I quickly started frowning as I realized I didn't have any money. "Here." Warren said, dropping a fifty dollar bill into my hand. I grinned and told him thanks before running off to join the others. We walked into the mall and headed towards the food court, we voted on where to eat and finally chose some ice cream place. All except for one voted on it. "Kurt, what's wrong with ice cream I asked him." "It's dangerous, it freezes your brain." I looked at him in a confused way and glanced over a Jean, "Just go with it" she mouthed. "You can get a cookie." I told him. He nodded and headed over to the cookie lace across from the ice cream. I ordered mint chocolate with a chocolate dipped cone and waited for everyone else until we went to the stores. The guys went to some movie place and the girls went to a clothes store, but I headed to a book store that sold some other knick knacks. I waved the girls off and told them I had enough clothes and walked inside. The first thing that caught my eye was a necklace with a lavender crystal connected to a beautiful silver chain. It shimmered in the lights and I looked at the price. There was none. "Excuse me." I asked the old lady at the register," How much is this necklace?" She gave me a warm smile and closed my hands over the necklace. "You don't have to pay for that, it will bring you good luck. Besides, it's the only one we have and no one has bought it for five months!" She pushed me out the door as I tried to deny her but I couldn't. She gave me another smile and walked back into her store. _Strange._ I went back into the clothes store the girls were in and slipped the necklace over my head. I started laughing as soon as I got up to them. I had bought two cute sweatshirts, to help cover my wings since I had to put my gray hoodie over my back to keep them from showing. We met up with the guys as we continued to walk through the mall. We were heading towards another store when Kitty and I started squealing in front of a store that sold candy and stuffed animals. I ran inside, Kitty behind me, and made a beeline for the gummy bears. In the end, I had bought two bags of candy I chose and a small stuffed panda. When I got out, they looked at Kitty and I like we were crazy, but then started laughing, I gave everyone some piece of candy as we started walking again. Kurt looked me suspiciously before reaching into the bag of candy to pick out one. He pulled out a gummy worm and asked, "Vhat is this?" "It's a gummy worm." He threw it on the ground and said," I don't vant a vorm!" I giggled to myself and handed him a mint and we walked off.

We had gotten home to the Institute and everyone had gone to bed. I was asleep but dreaming. I was in a dark room, my arms and legs (and wings) were restrained, and I tried to scream out but I couldn't and no one was there. I saw my friends were dead and the next dream was even worse. I finally woke up and I turned on a light quickly and pulled my legs to my chest and cried softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

Time skip to Halloween day (I know long time skip, it's only a month.

We had gotten home from school and I was getting ready for the scary movie marathon. I put on a pair of black leggings that had a space for my tail to poke out from and a comfortable t-shirt with two slits for my wings. I put on my polka dot socks, grabbed a huge purple blanket and walked outside my door. I met up with Kurt and walked and talked next to him to the living room we had. He squeezed my shoulder and my tail played with his. We made it to the living room and peter asked us what we wanted, I got a soda with pizza, Kurt got the same. We joined everyone in the darkened living space. There was already three huge bowls of popcorn on the table with a variety of candy. I ended sitting on the edge of the couch, needing the space for my wings. Warren sat on the floor in front of me next to Kitty. Rogue sat on the smaller couch with Bobby and Peter sat on the singular couch. Scott and Jean sat in front of their couch with some cushions. Kurt and I took the last couch. We decided to watch the Nightmare on Elm street series. When the movie started everyone stopped talking. Warren lifted his wing a little too high and it blocked my view. I had to nudge him with my foot and he gave me a smirk before lowering it. I pulled my blanket over my legs and tossed the other side of the huge blanket to Kurt who took it gratefully. Five minutes into the movie, all the girls screamed including me. "Oh my gosh!" Peter yelled, obviously mocking us," it's-it's- he looks like a freaking murderous version of Logan. "We all cracked up laughing. Half an hour later I grabbed Kurt's arm when I got scared, but immediately let it go when I noticed what I did. "It's ok." He whispered into my ear," Don't vorry, it's just a movie." I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for being such a gentleman." I told him, blushing I put my head on his shoulder to hide my blush. He smiled at me before turning back to the movie. I followed his gaze but a face stopped me, Warren. He gave me some sort of look and turned back to the TV. Looks like I'm gonna have a talk with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Well, 8 hours later we had finished the series, but all of us were still wide awake and bored. "It wasn't even that good!" Kitty exclaimed, everyone agreed. "You know what we should do?" Scott said mischievously. "What?" I asked. "Well we could play Outbreak." He said. Everyone started yelling and calling out who was on each team and stuff like that. "What's outbreak?" I asked Jean. "Some game we played last year in the danger room. We break up into two teams and we play two games. Each team gets to play the zombies or the survivors. The zombies do exactly what it sounds like. Kill the survivors and turn them into zombies. The survivors try to well survive the game until one person is left, but since you're here, until two people are left. It's really creepy because we found this terrain setting where it's like an abandoned town. You would love it!" She explained to me, and she was right I got so excited and raced over to the teams' list Scott made.

 **Survivors: Zombies:**

 **Kurt Scott**

 **Warren Jean**

 **Haydleen Peter**

 **Kitty Rogue**

 **Bobby**

We headed down to the danger room and got into our X-men suits, mine was all black with hints of lavender here and there. I stuffed the weapons I had into the shoulder and thigh pockets I had. I had four 9small knives I could throw. It may be a little but my wings had sharp hooks and I had fangs so I thought it was okay. I heard someone yell we're going to start so I raced down to the danger room. "Okay survivors you can start at the far-left corner, the zombies will wait at the entrance and give you five minutes to hide or whatever, after that…" Scott said, narrowing his eyes." The game starts." We nodded as his team headed to the entrance, the gray blocks moved one by one and we were soon inside a small town, on our left was an abandoned gas station. I looked at Warren who looked around and stopped at something in the forest. "Let's go to the cabin." I nodded and flew upwards. We needed to get there fast for time to hide. I grabbed Kurt and told him to look forward. He looked until he spotted a small brown dot in the distance. "Got it he said." He walked over to Kitty, Warren and Bobby. We all put a hand on him and a second later we were in front of the cabin. I flew over to a heavily branched tree and crouched on one of the top branches, the leaves obscuring me from view, and steadied myself by wrapping my tail around the branch. Warren hid in another tree. I could spot Kurt squeezing himself in some hole he found and hid under the cabin, Kitty walked inside the cabin and was undoubtedly hiding inside one of the walls and Bobby walked inside the cabin, looking for a hiding spot. He freezed the door and then climbed into the attic, freezing that entrance too, preventing anyone from getting in. I smiled to myself then my ears twitched.

 **Author Note: I'm not going to make Jean use her telepathic powers since she could obviously just find out where everyone was hiding, since that would make the game easy and short, so I'm going to focus** on her telekinesis.

I heard the other team coming, so I wrapped my black wings around me slightly, but I probably didn't need it these trees sure had a bunch of leaves. I spotted Scott burn down the door and I cringed. No more than a minute later Bobby came out the door, looking down, he was now a zombie. He pointed towards the hole and I crossed my fingers, hoping they wouldn't find Kurt. I heard him yell something in German before he bamfed all around the cabin and forest until coming to a resting stop on the branch next to me. He wobbled a bit and I put a hand out to steady him. He gave me a smile, before the tree lurched to the side. I tried to hold on and so did Kurt, but our tails couldn't take it. I flew up a bit and held my hand out to Kurt. He shook his head, "I vould just slow you down, I'll buy you some time." He told me and bamfed out of sight. The tree stopped moving and I saw Kurt bamf in and out. They chased after him and I thanked him in my head and flew over to join Warren. I sat down next to him and shivered. He wrapped his wing around me, but stayed a few feet away (Yes his wings are pretty long) and looked to the ground. "Are you with Kurt?" He asked me softly. I gulped and shook my head. "I know I kissed him on the cheek, and yeah maybe I like him, but he doesn't like me." I told him. He nodded and I opened my mouth to say something else, probably babble about something, but he put his hand on my mouth to stop me. "It's okay, I don't care if you are with him. I just wanted to know if you were. I am your big brother so yeah I'm really protective of you and I don't want you to get hurt. And between you and me, I think he does like you." I blushed and smiled at him. "But if he does hurt you in any way I will kick his a-" I cut him off with a hug. I heard a yell, "Was zum teufel?!" I didn't understand it, so I guessed it was Kurt yelling in German, he got zombified. I groaned and looked at Warren, "Looks like it's just you, Kitty and I." He nodded and I hugged him once more before flying off in the opposite direction of where Scott had run off to. My cat ears picked up feet pounding by, but by then it was too light. I saw a silver flash below me and I sighed. Peter. I made a few quick turns and landed on a tree. I jumped from branch to branch down to the ground. I hoped the series of turns confused him, and he would be looking in the sky, not on the ground. I heard a whoosh and hands wrapped around my waist. I groaned and turned around, prying myself from Peter's arms. I made a small face but he caught on. "I didn't mean anything by hugging you, it was a joke, okay." He told me, talking as if he tried to kill me or something. "And besides, I'm way out of your league." I rolled my eyes and punched him lightly in the shoulder. He laughed at me. "So now I'm a zombie?" I asked him. He nodded. I smacked my head lightly with my palm and groaned. "I wanted to win…" I told him. "C'mon." He said, a moment later I heard Jean's voice in my head. "Kitty and Warren won!" She said joyfully. We all headed back to the entrance and I congratulated Warren and Kitty. We switched the teams and played another game, of course it was the best Halloween I've had.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

I tossed and turned as another one of my nightmares took over my sleep. I woke up panting, but this dream was worse, it showed my death and others and a strange person had taken our powers. It was too much for my brain to handle. I screamed and fell off my bed, covering my head with my hands. My body convulsed and I saw Logan come running in my room but I couldn't hear only see. I heard the voices, repeating over and over to kill, kill the mutants and everything turned black.

I woke up Professor's X lab. Here were two metal circles connected to my head and every one of my friends were standing around me. I blinked a few times as everything went into focus. I tried to sit up but a huge headache took over. I held a hand to my head as Logan came over and gave me some pills I took them and my headache dulled, letting me sit up. "What happened?" I asked them. "You had a dream." Professor said, rolling up to sit next to my bed. I was still wearing my leggings and t-shirt so I shivered in the cold lab. Kitty tossed me a hoodie and I caught it mumbling thank you. "How long have you've been having these dreams?" He asked me. "Every night, they started a month before I got here, but they're all different, but connected in some way." I answered. "Well, I looked through your mind and I have concluded that you are having visions of the future." I nodded and looked down, afraid of what would come next. "You got these visions when taking a serum at Worthington Labs, yes?" I nodded again and looked at Warren who had stepped closer, he sat on the edge of my bed and asked softly, "Why didn't you tell me Dad did this?" "Because- because I didn't want you to worry, and this was the first time I blanked out." I told him. "Well, if I hadn't run in there you would've killed somebody, you bit me twice." Logan told me, I turned my stare to his hands, which had grown out the sharp metals. I blinked and looked back at him," Then you shouldn't have saved me, you should've killed me." I told him. He shook his head and walked out of the room. Professor wheeled closer to me and told me in my head, "We would never kill you, you are important just like everyone else in this room." I nodded and looked at my feet, playing with the tip of my tail. The memories of my dreams hit me and I choked out a sob. Warren, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Scott and Peter covered me in a hug and I returned the hug. We talked for a few minutes before they left. Kurt was the last one left. "Can you take me to my room?" I asked him. He nodded and picked me up bridal style and we bamfed into my room. He set me on my feet and I smiled at him , and smiled back before planting a light kiss on my lips and walking out of my room. I grabbed a book and read it for half an hour before there was a knock on the door. "You can come in." I yelled to whoever it was. The door opened and Warren walked in, "Why aren't you sleeping?" "I'm scared of what will happen." I told him. "The professor said the pills will get rid of the more harmful visions." He replied, I shook my head. He rubbed my shoulders with his wings and said, "I'll stay here if you want, if anything happens I'll wake you up." I looked up at him and told him thanks. He made sure I was comfortable before walking over to sit in the one seat couch I had. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was his smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

I walked outside with my friends as we were on our way to complete a mission. The flying vehicle in the front was not ours though. The door opened up to reveal a man in a white suit. I recognized him immediately as the one who gave me the serum. As soldiers ran out the helicopter I yelled to run, but fell to the ground ,like everyone around me, as a dart hit me in the shoulder and everything turned to black.

I groaned as I woke up, taking in the scene around me. Everybody I was with, were in barred cages around us. I looked over to see Warren waking up along with everyone else. I ran over to him and looked him in the eye. "We need to get out of here." I told him sternly, he nodded and shot up. Kurt yelled my name and I shouted," Here!" Everybody ran up to where all the cages met. "Get us out of here, it's not safe." I told him and we all put a hand on him through the bars. I waited but nothing happened. "My powers don't vork." He said softly. I muttered of course, and looked for an exit, when the black wall behind us lit up. The man's face appeared through the glass, and I saw him standing in a blank white room. "Well hello, patient 84." He said, a sinister smile appearing on his face. I growled and glared at him. "Let. Us. Go!" I yelled.

 **AN: For long dialogue part I'll put abbreviations. For Dr. Frances( the strange man) I'll put F. Haydleen-H. Kurt-K. Warren-W. Kitty-Kit. Scott-S. Jean-J. and so on.**

F: No can do, I need you and you know why.

H: I really don't so why don't you tell me.

F: I know the serum worked.

H: Well it's not like that means anything to you.

K: Vhat does he mean, serum?

H: the serum that gave me the dreams. He gave it to me to test it out before using it on himself. He wanted to see the future in some way to control it. Why do you want me, just use it then!?

F: Well, it only works on mutants, and it only worked on you, so I want you to stay here so I can analyze your dreams and use them.

H: And why would I let you do that? All you're going to do is torture me for the rest of my life!

F: Because if you don't. I will kill every one of your friends until you agree.

The screen turned dark again and I hit the bar next to me. "I'm going to do it, I can't let y'all die." I cried. I heard yells and people telling me not to. "You can't do it!" Warren yelled. "I von't let you!" I heard Kurt say. "We have gotten out of these sorts of problems and we can get out of this one. " Scott said, I shook my head. "Y'all mean more to me than anyone else." I said, letting a tear escape. I knocked on the bar of my cage and an opening appeared on the wall. Warren ran up to me, but bars shot down from the ceiling t the floor, trapping him in. "It's for the best." I said, giving everyone an apologetic look before I walked through the door. The wall turned transparent so I could see all my friends. Dr. Frances motioned to the chair across from me. I sat down in it and ignored my friends' pleas as I sat down. He attached some little metal circles with wires to my forehead, that gave me a small painful zap as they made contact with my skin. "Now let my friends go." I told him. He shook his finger and soldiers ran into the cages and pointed a gun at their heads. "That wasn't exactly the deal." He said, smirking.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

"You lied!" I yelled and jumped out of the chair, grabbing the remote in his hand and pressing the black button in the middle. He growled and jumped for the button but I pushed him hard on the ground, making him hit his head. I spread my wings out and flew upwards, pushing my legs out and kicked at the glass wall. I flew through the hole I made and kicked the gun out of the soldiers hand closest to me. The others tried to pull the trigger, but Jean kept them at bay while Peter ran past each of them, throwing their guns to the floor. I guess the button I pressed put down the electrical field that prevented us from using our powers. "Kurt, can you teleport all of us to the Institute?" I asked. "I don't know if I could do that for this many people,. I could try." He told me quickly. First, he reached out to Warren to put a hand through the metal bars on his cage, then everybody put a hand on him. Blue smoke appeared around us as he tried and after a few seconds we appeared on the front lawn of the Institute. I gasped and looked around at everyone. We were all fine, but Kurt looked a little sick, probably from using his powers. He groaned and fell down on the grass. I poked him on the nose and told him he should get some rest. He nodded and sat up, putting a hand around my shoulders. I helped him up and walked him to the front of the Institute, everybody behind us. Logan came running out, followed by Professor X in his wheelchair. "What happened? All we saw was a freakin' helicopter before it flew away with all of you inside. And now you show up like everything is fine." He yelled and I cringed. Kurt let his head drop and I nodded to Peter to take his other arm. "I'll explain everything, but first let me get Kurt to his room, he needs the rest."


	13. Chapter 13

**An: I felt bad because the last two weeks I had tests and a lotttt of projects so I updated three new chapters, and this one is a long one and you get to see into her past** Chapter 11

Time skip to three days before Christmas.

I laughed as Kitty threw everything out of my closet. "Why is everything you own either plaid, black or have a band logo on it?!" She yelled in frustration. "Because I'm not going to walk around in a shirt with unicorns on it." I told her, like it was obvious. She groaned and I giggled. "For Christmas you're getting a whole new wardrobe." She said. "Hey guys." Kurt said walking into our room. Kitty looked at me and waggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and ran up to him to give him a hug. Ever since our kiss we had sort of been considered a couple. He kissed the top of my head and turned back to look at us. "Y'all are going to stay here for Christmas, right?" We nodded and he continued," We were going to make cookies if you want to come downstairs." Peter, Scott and Jean were sitting around the kitchen. Warren had walked in and I gasped. "What happened?!" I asked, brushing the frozen tips of his wings with my fingers. "Well I went outside to go for a fly, but this happened…" He told me, looking at the ground. "You idiot!" I said, frustrated, but went over to the kitchen sink and drenched a towel in hot water. "You're freezing." I said, touching the back of my hand to his head. "Kitty, can you get one of the hot ramen noodle cups." I asked, pushing Warren into one of the seats as he repeatedly told me he was fine. Kitty handed me the noodles and I tossed the fork inside the cup, and handed it Warren. I rubbed the warm towel to his wings, making him hiss, and didn't stop until I thought the ice had melted enough. "Okay, what kind of cookies are we going to make?" I asked to no one in particular. "My favorite part about that whole thing was when you called him an idiot." Scott said, Warren and I both shot him a dirty look. He muttered sorry and I walked over to Kurt. "What kind of cookies are you making?" I asked. "Chocolate…everything." He answered, I giggled slightly. "Vhat? Vhat?!" He asked, laughing, he tickled my stomach and I let out a laugh. "Stop!" I laughed, he stopped and went back to the bowl he was using. I picked up a chocolate chip mix and grabbed a bag of cocoanut shavings. "I'll make chocolate and cocoanut." Kurt looked at me in surprise. "It tastes good, I promise." I told him and he nodded. Everybody started baking and we had all finally put our cookies in the oven when I felt something wet it me in the back. I turned around slowly and saw Kurt and Warren pointing at each other. "It was him." Both of them yelled. "I don't care who it was!" I yelled, throwing a handful of my leftover batter at both of them. Peter sped up at started pelting chocolate chips at everyone and Kitty started throwing cocoanut shavings that had spilled at him. Scott and Jean started throwing batter at each other and it turned into a huge food fight. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I heard someone yell. I looked up and saw Logan and Professor X standing in the doorway, or sitting in a wheelchair. "Sorry." We chanted and Logan put his hands up and walked out growling. I laughed and looked at the professor. He wheeled over to the oven and grabbed a cookie from the batch Kurt pulled out of the oven and shoved it into his mouth. "Y'all are cleaning this up." He told us and chuckled.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve so I decided to wrap up all the presents I got for everyone. For Jean I got her a book about dream interoperating and a charm bracelet. For Warren I had bought him a video game he kept telling me about and some vr headset. I got Scott some pocketknife set that had a brush, knife, ruler, a screwdriver and more. Peter got a bag of candy rocks in a red bag, I wrote on a little piece of paper, "You deserve coal." And tied it around. For Kitty I got her a shirt with a cat on it and a gold star necklace. Finally, for Kurt I got him a bag of the best candies and painted a tree in a sunset with Kurt+Haydleen in a drawn in carved heart. I wrapped up all the presents and went over to my bed and sat down and read.

I had been about three hours later when I fell asleep. I stretched and sat up. I looked at my phone and saw that it was ten, everybody was probably asleep by now, but I wasn't. I walked downstairs and spotted the light from the fireplace glowing. Who was in the living room? I walked in to see Kurt sitting on the edge of the fireplace, looking at the fire. He looked up and pat the spot next to him with his tail. I smiled and sat down," Couldn't sleep?" He nodded and wrapped his arm around me, I leaned into his shoulder. He rubbed my arms and his hand touched a scar near my shoulder I flinched and moved slightly. He looked at me and asked, "What happened?" "Um…well…I-I" I started. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." He said softly. "No, I need to get this out." I told him.

 **Author Note: This next part will be a flashback.**

 _I remember the time when I was ten and Warren had tried cutting his wings off. A week ago, before our dad found out, I had walked in on him when he thought he was home alone. I cried and told him to stop, for I had the same things. We had trusted no one else than each other with this secret. Until the day his friend found out._

 _"_ _You're a freak, nothing else!" I heard Danny yell as I walked into the house. Warren was standing shamefully in front of him with his wings exposed. I was 14 and he was 16. "Go away Hayley, this doesn't concern you!" Warren told me angrily. I hesitated, but was pulled back into reality when Danny grabbed onto the jacket I was wearing. "I bet she's a freak too!" He yelled at me, pulling off my sweater, revealing the white wings I had strapped to my back over the blue tee I was wearing. I cringed and backed away from him. He grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go, he kneed me in the stomach and was about to do it again when Warren stopped him and pulled him away from me. I fell to the ground and scraped my arm on the corner of the coffee table, leaving a long bloody cut near my shoulder. I put my hand over it to stop the bleeding and crawled over to where Warren was. He and his friend were fighting and I grabbed on to Danny's leg and pulled him to the ground. He hit his head and stayed there for a second, dazed, and Warren and I ran over to the window and unbuckled our straps. He flew out and hovered near the window, waiting. I jumped out but Danny grabbed my leg I flew out thinking he let go, but he kept a tight grip on my leg. I jumped out the window, spreading my wings, and tried to shake him off. The next second I heard screams from below as he lost his grip and fell down from the top floor of our building and onto the crowded street below, instead of the inside of our apartment like I intended. I felt a pain in my back as I flew back into our apartment, crying._

"I killed him, Kurt. That's why my wings are black instead of white. That's why my hair is black instead of blonde like Warren's. The days that followed were painful. For three days my wings broke and the feathers fell out, growing back in black. Warren had torn out handfuls of his feathers because he blamed himself and that made everything worse. He does that every time I get hurt which is painful to watch. But it was my fault, I killed him…" I said, letting a tear fall down from my eye. Kurt wiped it away and gave me a hug. "It vasn't your fault." I cried into his chest and when I stopped I lifted my head to look at him. "Okay, on a happier note," He said after a few minutes of silence. "Vhat do you vant for Christmas? Wait, don't tell me, the dog from the shelter." He said, I nudged him with my shoulder. "No, I mean yeah but we can't get one here." I told him, remembering the dog from the shelter we saw a week ago at the shelter when we went to volunteer, one of the few times we were allowed to go outside the Institute. "I really don't know, but if I had to pick, new piano books or jewelry." He nodded and looked at me expectantly. "Sorry, but I already got your present, but don't worry, it's amazing." I said speading my arms out wide, exaggerating. He laughed I leaned my head on his shoulder and stared at the fire, letting its warmth cover me.

"It's Christmas Eve!" Kitty yelled as she phased from the wall into my room. She poked me repeatedly until I sat up in my bed. "Kitty, you do know you're not supposed to do that until the actual day of Christmas." I told her, she shrugged and said," Don't forget to put on your Christmas onesie." I nodded as she phased through the door. On our last trip to the mall we all bought Christmas onesies, one for Christmas Eve and Christmas day. It was Kitty's idea for the girls. and we didn't feel like making her upset so we went along with it. My onesie for today was decorated as if I were Rudolph. The night before I had cut slits in them for my wings and tail. As I slipped it over an undershirt and short leggings I thought about the conversation Kurt and I had yesterday. He knows my story now. I walked out of the room I was in and started walking to the living area. Our plan was to watch Christmas movies, then go to this light thing we heard about at the mall, if we could even get out. I thought about how I could persuade Professor X when I let out a small scream. I turned around to see who had tried to tickle me and I saw Warren. "Really!?" I asked, smiling. He nodded and tried to tickle my stomach again and I grabbed his hands. He ran off and I chased him down the hall. He ran to the stairs and flew down to the bottom. I jumped off the banister and landed on the steps. Ororo or Storm stared at surprised as I almost ran her over. "Calm down. He ran towards the living room." I mumbled thanks again before running off again. I noticed him standing near the couch and I crept up to him slowly and pushed him on the couch. He groaned as his face hit the pillows, I laughed and ran over to Kurt, kissing him on the cheek. He turned towards me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He flicked the fake Rudolph nose on my onesie with his tail and smirked, showing off his pearly white fangs. I bared my own at his and he smiled giving me a quick peck. "Vhy did you kill Varren?" He asked, obviously joking. I shrugged and looked at Warren, who had sat up on the couch. He glared at me and ran a hand through his hair and gave me a smirk and went off to talk to Peter who was playing with the old arcade game we had in the corner of the living room. " Elf?" Scot asked, holding up the movie. We all yelled yes and sat at our spots. I grabbed a spot on the couch between Kitty and Kurt. Peter sat on the floor, guarding the plates of cookies. Warren sat at his own couch and Rogue and Bobby sat on another couch. Jean and Scott sat on another couch. Kitty had gone all out with the onesie thing, wearing an extremely colorful one. I smirked at her and she smiled back, tossing me a quilted blanket. I gave it to Kurt and got three cookies, one for me, one for Kitty and one for Kurt. Kurt took his and wrapped the blanket around us, and I gave the cookie to Kitty. I leaned my head on his shoulder as his tail twisted with mine. He smiled at me and the lights darkened, making the movie marathon even better,

I stretched my arms above my head as the lights went on. "What time is it?" I asked sleepily. "Umm it's only 7:00" Peter said. I nodded and poked Kurt. "Vhat is it?" He yelled, waking up. "Nothing the movies are over." I told him. "What about the lights?" Jean asked. "We can still go." Bobby told us. Professor X wheeled into the living room. "What is this I'm hearing about lights?" He said, rasing an eyebrow. "Umm, we really want to go see this light show at the mall and we have been planning it since yesterday, please its Christmas Eve!" Kitty exclaimed. He paused and looked at us all before saying," Go ahead." I jumped up and gave him a hug. _You didn't dream of anything, did you?_ Professor asked me. _Only a small flash of colorful lights, like fireworks, that's why I suggested it, I think we're supposed to go or something._ I replied. I could feel him looking through my mind, searching for the dream. He nodded at me before wheeling out the room. We walked through the doors and I grabbed a sweater to wear in case we had to go outside and slipped it over, being careful with my wings. I stroked my ears, making sure there wasn't anything in the fur, and followed Kitty. We decided to go with some van, to fit all of us, and were on our way.


End file.
